Easter Plan!
by DoomKitteh
Summary: Rikku plans once more.  Easter Fic.  Second in the 'Plan' series.  'The Plan' is the first.  Enjoy.  RL


Disclaimer: Not mine.

AN:: This is possibly an ongoing series... Just stuff to update during a hoiday for fun, and to satisfy my friends Rikku/Lulu addiction since I ahven't started on the actual fic she wants me to write D: Anyway, it isn't terribly long because I didn't really have an idea for it XD; Oh well Enjoy

* * *

**Easter Plan!**

(FFX)

Rikku had plans. Today she was going on the attack. She had been silent since her fist attack two months ago. But now she was ready, ready for the offensive once more. Maybe this time the Black Mage would respond in the way she wanted. She picked up her weapon of choice and headed off to enter the Fahrenheit.

(FFX)

"Brother! Get me down!" Rikku yelled at her sibling. Her plan had gone terribly wrong. Not realizing the black mage knew other practices of magic she had attacked with nullifiers of only the elemental spells. Now she hung, stuck to the wall, via a spider web.

"I hate that move," She grumbled quietly to herself when she was finally released. Picking up her roughly discarded weapon, Rikku stomped off the deck to form another plan.

(FFX)

They were all traveling along the Calm Lands when the blonde Al Bhed figured now was a great time to sneak up on the unsuspecting mage. What she didn't put into thought was the possibility of there being more obstacles.

Creeping up behind the older woman, Rikku pulled out the weapon she had been carrying around and got it ready. Yuna and Wakka looked at her strangely, but did not say anything. She sighed in relief when she saw Tidus walking ahead of them, that knucklehead would have ruined her plan before she could even start!

Right before she could lay claim on Lulu she heard a small shriek from the Summoner and the next thing Rikku knew, she was slammed into the ground about ten yards away and blacked out.

(FFX)

Rikku stirred and groaned at the sudden onslaught of pain. She opened her eyes and yelped at the sudden pain the light caused. Letting out a small rasping cough she sat up slightly.

"Little one, I suggest you lie back down."

"Lulu? Wha-"

"Lie back down." Lulu said with a bit of force. The thief quickly complied, wincing at the pain from the sudden movement. Lulu shook her head and reached down, picking up something out of Rikku's sight.

"What had you so pre-occupied that you did not pay attention to your surrounding? You know how dangerous the Calm Lands are, Rikku. I don't think I need to tell you what could have, would have happened had we not all been with you." The black mage scolded.

Rikku turned her head away from the woman and sighed. Once again her plan had failed her and this time it could have had some serious consequences. _Oh well! There's always next time._ She thought to herself, smirking at herself. The smirk fell when she felt a smack across her stomach.

"Ow!" Rikku yelped, turning to glare at Lulu, "What did you do that for!"

The dark haired woman smirked before answering. "Only you would find something to be happy about in your situation." Lulu sighed, "Rikku, you got slammed in the head by a Chimera, not just, but he hit you with a Thunder spell right before we were able to draw his attention." She ruffled the thief's hair with her free hand, brining up the other to show the thief's weapon she had been carrying. "Now would you please tell me why you were carrying around these ears like they were gold?"

Rikku's eyes widened at the sight of the rabbit ears. "Aw poopie! You weren't supposed to find those!"

"Be as it may, what had you so occupied that you didn't notice the danger?"

Rikku had the decency to look sheepish before answering in a small voice. "I wanted you to wear them. And I knew if I asked you wouldn't have said yes, so I decided to dedicate my day to trying to put them on you myself!" She giggled for a few seconds, drawing up a picture of the mage in her head. Her smile grew, but fell almost as quick. "Though I seem to have trouble doing anything right."

"Rikku, something so, ridiculous almost got you killed! I know you like to joke around, but little one, you're putting yourself, and everyone around you, in danger."

Rikku turned her head once more; her expression falling and looking like her Chocobo had just run away. Lulu shook her head and lifted up the ears, and set them on her head.

"Happy Easter, Rikku." The mage leaned over the bed and gave a ghost of a kiss on the thief's forehead. She hesitated before leaning down to kiss the blonde on the lips. "Now rest." Lulu stated firmly, before walking out.

By her own plans failing, Rikku had once again gotten what she had strived for.

End.


End file.
